


The Devil You Know

by Blackbird_singing



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Stiles requested by the lovely PhotoClerk :)</p>
<p>Sharpie and Pencil on Paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photoclerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/gifts).




End file.
